Breaking The Wall
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Sherise Long is a ordinary girl with ordinary routines. But one day after work, her ordinary daily routine change in the blink of a eye. A black hole breaks through the tv and sends Sherise into the game world of Saints Row. Can she survive the gang wars, along with trying not to fall for Saints Row two bad asses.
1. Plague

**Author's Note:I just have to say that this is my OC, from another story getting pulled into the game and runs into my game OC/Boss. Without further ado here's the first chapter. **

Her daily routine after coming home from work. Is to strip from her work uniform and put on her purple saints row v-neck shirt. It has a sliver saints row symbol in the middle. Afterwards she slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and black and purple Jordan's, high tops. After letting her black hair out of her ponytail she headed for her private gaming room. She opens up her refrigerator and pulls out a can of coke while her Xbox 360 louds up. She sits back as the opening of Saints Row pops up. She hasn't beat the game but has watched the gameplay on YouTube and even watched her brother play. She had gotten far, where she had to protect a truck she and Troy stole from Los Carnales. She had brought Saints Row one last and had brought the other three. She has beaten the others and put had to play the first. Anyway she grabbed the controller, ready to play when her thirty-five inch flat screen tv. went black.

"What the fuck!"

She doesn't normally curse but lately she has. She stood and went to check on the cords when the tv. flickered on and a black hole formed into it. She didn't panic at first, seemliy as it was nothing to worry about.

_**It's inside the screen, so It can't hurt me.**_

Right after she thought that the tv. screen broke. The black hole started sucking everything in. The empty soda can flew in, followed by her saints row and Daniel Dae Kim posters. She finally screamed as she reached for her love seat. She soon felt her body getting torn off the furniture. The black hole come closer to her. The strong winds only got stronger, causing her to let go. She screamed to the top of her , there was nothing but, darkness.

-SR-

The sounds of sirens reached her ears as she gained consciousness. She blinked her chocolate brown eyes open to see she in some city. It was nightfall and the strong stench of drugs and alcohol polluted the air. The loud sound of a car crashing caused her to jump up. She looked at where a red car crashed into a wall, causing a pale skinned Caucasian to jump to the side. Her eyes widened when she remember seeing this at the very beginning of Saints Row one. Without thinking she ran over to the Caucasian. He had a short goatee and his mustache was thin. His black hair was slick back. She shook her head before reaching out a hand.

"Do you need help?"

He looked up with medium brown eyes. She had to swallow whatever saliva, _**God he's gorgeous. **_

"Yeah."

She was about to help him with her other hand when she heard the sound of a gun clicking. They both looked up to see a Vice King aiming a pistol at them.

"Wrong time, wrong place dawgs."

He closed his eyes but she kept her's open and seen, who she remembers as Julius Little shoot the fucker in the head.

"You alright, playas?"

She nodded as Julius helped the Caucasian to the side. She follows and watched the interaction between Julius and Troy. Before Julius turned to them.

"There's a meeting. Come by the church we need all the help we can get."

They watched Julius and Troy run off. She stared after them before a groan caused her to look at her side. She for a moment forgot about him. She reached out and helped him stand.

"Here I got you."

He moaned a bit before looking at her. "I don't normally say this...but thanks."

She had to smile a bit. She has never heard him speak. Yes, she knows who he will be and what to become of him and the Saints Row crew. She shook her head before throwing his arm around her neck as she headed for the small, beat down house she remembers as his crib.

"So do you have a name? Or do I have to call you playa?"

He laughed lightly before shaking his head. "No. Let them call me that. But because you are helping me...I'll tell you."

She raised an eyebrow. "But...I'm stranger. Surely if you are going to run with those...Saints then you are going to have to tell them your name."

"Maybe. Till I figure out if I can trust...I'll tell them my name."

She looked at him for a moment before focusing ahead. Knowing what is to come later, it's best for him to stick with his plan.

"My name is Justin. Justin Matthew."

She smiled lightly at Justin. "I'm Sherise Long."

Justin smiled back before he turned his head and focused on the path ahead.


	2. Canonized

**Author's Note: queendma; thanks for the fav and follow. I'm taking it as you liked the first chapter. **

The sun began to shine through the dirty curtains of the studio apartment. The bright light shined on the sleeping body of Sherise and Justin. The young milk chocolate skinned woman groaned before blinking her eyes open. She looked to see she was lying on a beat up red love seat. Her head rested on a broken arm rest as her legs dangled off the side. A loud yawn caused her to move her head to see Justin sitting up on a beat up red couch. He rubbed his eyes before looking at the female across from him.

"Sleep well?"

Sherise sat up with a small yawn of her own before focusing on the male. "I can't say. I'm used to sleeping on a soft bed."

Justin chuckled before standing with a stretch. After feeling stasitfied with the cracks of bones he headed to the front door. Sherise, knowing where's he's headed followed without further delay. The two walked in silence for a awhile before Sherise spoke.

"How's the leg?"

Justin focused on up ahead, not even taking a glance at the female besides him. "Better."

Sherise looked like she wanted to say something. Was that all he has to say? Nothing else. She moved her eyes from Justin to up ahead to see a small gathering in a church yard. She sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be talking anytime soon. They walked into the yard to see Julius and Troy at the top of the stairs.

"Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin' around, thinkin' they own these streets. I don't what flags they're flyin'... Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings...no one's makin' this nigga scared to walk the row. We 'bout to lock this shit down...right now."

Sherise stood by Justin through Julius' whole speech. It was a good speech, to bad that speech had to come from a asshole, traitor.

"Fuck, yeah."

Sherise was still thinking about insults when the voice of none other than Johnny Gat brought her out of her head.

"Who the fuck are those two?"

Sherise watched four Saints surround them before looking at Julius, as he began to speak to Johnny. "Troy and I found them. I was going to see if they'd ride with us."

"Julius, if they want to run with the Saints they have to get canonized."

Sherise glared at the Asian before smiling. She had took karate when she was younger and still takes lessons on weekends. She's up to a yellow belt right now but that's enough to get in.

Troy spoke for the first since Sherise and Justin got there, agreeing with Johnny. "He's right, Julius. Everyone had to do it."

Julius looked from Troy to the two future recruits. "Are you two ready for this?"

Sherise looked at Justin to see him crack his neck before cracking his knuckles. Sherise sighed before getting in her karate stance. Without warning the Saints decended on them. Justin had knocked one out, as Sherise karate kicked another into a tree. The fighting went on for another minute before the time was up. Justin had a busted lip as Sherise had a sore leg. After catching their breaths, they turned to see Troy walk over. The undercover cop gave them a hand sake. Sherise can see that Tory was really impressed.

"You two earned your colours."

Sherise turned just as another Saint walked over. She remembered him as Dex, the rat that dropped his flag.

"That's some impressive shit; the only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny."

Sherise rolled her eyes at Johnny's statement. "Shit, took me half the time."

Julius walked over and shook their hands. "Welcome to the 3rd street Saints." he then moved his attention to the rest of the Saints. "Let's get down to business. If we're serious about takin' back the row, we gotta let those muthafuckas know what time it is. Now you break it down, and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back, and we're gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give 'em a hand. 'Cause, you can always drop any muthafucka flyin' the wrong fly. So long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?"

After Julius' last speech, the Saints started to go their own way. Sherise and Justin watched the gang spread out before looking at Troy, as he was the only one standing.

"Now to get you two a piece. Let's go to Friendly Fire."

Sherise, Justin and Troy ran from the church yard to the gun store down the street. From being canonized they earned two thousand dollars a piece. But shopping will come later, they both brought vice nines. Then the three ran down the street.

"Now let's go kill some Vice Kings."

They took their guns out and started shooting. Shooting for real is harder than it seems on the game. But then again, Sherise does have the difficulty on casual. But she managed to shot a few Vice Kings in the head as the others got a chest or back full of holes. When our intended targets laid on the ground, Troy came walking over.

"Looks like that got there attention...if it gets too hot, go to Forgive and Forget, they'll cover up everything..."

Justin didn't say anything but ran out into the street, where a black Elswolf stopped. Justin snatched the door open and pulled the driver out. Sherise stood at the curve, watching the hijack. Couldn't believe she was witnessing this full hand. The sound of a car horn snapped her out of her daze. Shaking her head, Sherise hurried and ran over, and jumped in the back seat. With a screech from the tires, they were off. The drive to Forgive and Forget was short, but with the way Justin was driving on the sidewalk, why wouldn't they be?

When the it was clear, Justin drove out of Forgive and Forget. Justin didn't say anything, so Sherise was about to speak but Troy beat her to it.

"Okay, now that everything's taken care of can you drop me off at Freckle Bitches? I'm jonesin' for a fun bag."

Freckle Britches was actually down the road from Forgive and Forget. So the ride to the restaurant was short as well. After Troy got out, Sherise hopped in the passenger seat, just as Justin's phone rung. Justin after all this time since they woke up this morning. He said nothing still but pushed the speaker button on his phone.

"Good work playas...word has gotten out that the Saints ain't bullshitin', now we gotta lock our rep down."

With that the phone call ended. Justin took the call menu off and went to maps, before putting his phone back in his pocket. This all didn't go unnoticed by Sherise. She looked out her window to see them hit the freeway before she moved her gaze to her fellow Saint.

"So where are we headed now?"

It was quiet for a long moment, after Justin exited the freeway and made a left is when he spoke. Just four words, but couldn't have been any simpler.

"Just a little shopping."


	3. Fleur-de-lis

**Author's Note: I-am-the-Peel; Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like Justin and Sherise. And yes I would like to have more reviews and a little help when I need it. **

**HellaBella; Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. **

**A special thanks to those who had favored Breaking The Wall. Now without further ado here's the third chapter. **

After a event full shopping trip at a few stores, Justin and Sherise sat on a outside bench at Freckle Bitches. They had stopped at a jewelry store and...since they didn't have a lot of funds after buying guns. So they..well Justin robbed the jewelry store. Sherise stood and watched it with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he actually robbed the store. She was frozen stuck to the floor so Justin had grabbed her hand as he ran out of the store towards the black Elswolf. Before Sherise could shut her door, Justin sped down the street.

"Jesus! Justin! Please slow down!"

Justin made a sharp turn before putting on the brakes. The short stop caused Sherise to hit her head on the dashboard.

"You have been forgiven." came the noristic voice from Forgive and Forget.

"Ow! Damn!" Sherise moaned as she sat back with a hand on her head.

Justin didn't respond just drove out of the drive through and to the nearest clothing store. Now they were eating a burger meal. Justin had brought a black long sleeve turtleneck, black cargo pants and a pair of black working boots with royal purple strings that he's wearing now. Sherise didn't buy anything, she figured if Justin is going to most likely stay like that for a while then she might as well keep her purple shirt and black skinny jeans on.

She shook her head to shake the thoughts before looking at her fellow Saint across from her. She watched him take another bite out of his cheeseburger when something went off in her head. She took a sip of her medium coke as her chocolate brown eyes kept on the Caucasian.

"Soooo...what did you take?"

Justin stopped on his feast and looked at the young female across from him, it was quiet for a few minutes leaving Sherise to sigh before continuing.

"What did you take from the jewelry store?"

The Caucasian nodded in understanding now before standing and heading towards the car. A moment later he returns with a light blue paper bag. Justin sits back down, locking his medium brown eyes on Sherise. He never takes his eyes off her as he pull out a box and put it on the table. Sherise slowly moved her eyes to the box, it was a creamy white color, trimmed with gold.

"Are you going to open it?"

She grabbed the box and lifted the top open to see a short white diamond necklace with a diamond Fleur-de-lis pendant. Sherise looked at the jewelry for a while moment before looking up with a smile.

"I love it."

Justin got up and walked behind her, where he snapped the necklace on. Sherise couldn't help but touch it before looking up, and managed to catch Justin's medium brown eyes on her. She was about to say something when her phone started to vibrate.

Justin looked away with hard eyes before heading back towards his side of the bench. " You should take that."

Sherise sighed long and heavy before pulling out her phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello..."

The number that she seen on her screen was unknown, so she didn't actually know who the caller was. But once she heard the smooth voice of none other than Johnny Gat, she put her head in her other hand and shook.

_**I should of known. **_

"Hey, it's Gat."

Sherise inhaled and exhaled, she closed her eyes before responding. "Hi Johnny. What can I help you with?"

Sherise almost forgot to breath when Johnny started speaking again. He had dropped his voice into a low purr.

"Now, you and your friend think clearin' out the row was fun, you two come meet at the church. You two are going to love what I got planned with the for the Vice Kings..."

Sherise looked at Justin who was walking to the trash with their trays. "Sounds good. We'll be there in fifteen."

Johnny didn't say anything, Sherise's only response was a dead line. Sherise put her phone back in her pocket before heading towards the car.

"Gat wants to meets us at the church."

Justin nodded before grabbing the light blue paper bag and headed for the car. Sherise didn't know what had just happened. Did she...just have a romantic moment with Justin? She shook her head and touched the necklace. With a long sigh she entered the car, and looked out the window of the Elswolf as Justin pulled out of Freckle Britches' parking lot and headed for Stillwater's Saints Row district.


	4. Harboring Emotions

**Author's Note: Emzy2k11; I am truly glad that my story got your interest. So, here's the next chapter. **

**Also the first part of this chapter happened before Sherise's phone call from Johnny. **

Thick amount of smoke crept under the door of the mission church, west wing office. The room was filled with fogs of heavy smoke followed by uncontrollable giggles.

"What you think about the new girl?" Dex asked. He exhaled a cloud of smoke before handing the blunt out.

"What about her?" Johnny's head swarmed pleasantly, he rolled his neck making it crack, then chuckled when Dex winched at the noise.

Dex shrugged before relying what is going around the row. "Many of the Saints have their eyes on her. Plus Troy said she's some hot shit."

"Amen to that."

"I think he meant in the terms of being a psycho like you." Dex shifted his weight on the wall. "So you like her, huh?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Cry myself to sleep every night."

Johnny grinned, which most would say charmingly. "Oh yeah? Well you can keep on crying. I'm so far outta your league it ain't even funny."

"Now why you gotta go and break my heart? You're one cold ass muthafucka, Johnny."

"You know it."

The two Saints Lieutenants sat quietly for a while, passing the joint back and forth. The shadow of the walls behind them grew longer, a police siren echoed in the distance. The muted pops of gunfire made the Saints sit up, only to relax again when they realized it was to far away to matter at the moment.

"You think she's taken?" Dex asked after a minute.

Johnny breathed out slowly, savoring the last of the smoke. "I dunno."

Dex clutched his arm, trying to keep his balance. He was still laughing from the weed. Johnny shook his head, smiling. The stupid giggles coming from his fellow Saint were utterly contagious. Dex slipped, he swore loudly, and landed flat on his back. Johnny bent over at the sight, deep chuckles filled his chest.

Dex groaned, grasping for breath. "Oh shit. I think I broke something."

"Get up, pussy."

"A little help?"

The Asian leaned over, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks, man." Dex patted his pockets and brought out his phone, sighing in relief when it turned on. Then he frowned. "Wha-why am I thanking you, you pushed me!"

"Bullshit, " Johnny glared.

"Asshole." Dex's phone beeped as he pressed several buttons, the blue screen lighting up his face. "You want her number?"

"Who?"

Dex rolled his dark eyes. "Who do ya think? The new girl. One of Julius' hacker buddies gave it to Julius and he gave it to me."

Johnny stretched. He was feeling mellow, calmed. _**Why the hell not? **_

"Sure. She's pretty cocky, I think she needs a reminder of what rank she's in."

Dex gave Johnny an exasperated look. "I thought you liked her?"

"Treat 'em mean, keep'em keen."

"Oh right. 'Cause that's worked soooo well for you so far..." Dex muttered.

"Shut the fuck up and gimme the god damn number."

Johnny dialled, it rang three times before a female answered, their voice caked with uncertainty. "Hello"

"Hey, it's Gat."

The voice on the other side of phone inhaled and exhaled, which didn't go unnoticed by Johnny. "Hi Johnny. What can I help you with?"

Johnny dropped his voice into a low purr. "Now, you and your friend think clearin' out the row was fun, come meet me at the church. You're going to love what I got planned for the Vice Kings..."

"Sounds good. We'll be there in fifteen."

Twenty minutes later, not that Johnny was counting. The recruits walked into the office at the rear of the church. This is where Johnny set up base. The new guy's slick, black hair was ruffled. He had different clothes since the canonzing. _**They must of knocked over a store, before coming here. **_He moved his light brown eyes to the new girl. She still wore her same outfit from before but with a diamond necklace with the Saints symbol as a pendant.

Johnny shook his head, trying to remain in control. "Take a seat."

Dex and Johnny watched the new guy pull out a wooden chair and spun it around so he could sit with his chest against the chair's back. He crossed his arms over the top and rested his chin on his arms. As the new girl sat on Johnny's desk.

"First things first. You two got a name?"

A young milk chocolate skinned teen look at her counterpart before looking at Johnny. "I am Sherise. And...he's not going to give up up his name yet."

Johnny rocked back in his leather seat, he looked the two recruits up and down, mainly Sherise and smirked. "So you two are Julius' big and bad? Shit, you don't look like much."

Sherise rolled her eyes before her and the new guy smiled, yet they didn't say anything.

Johnny continued, unperturbed: "Then again, I don't look like I have an eight inch cock, so I guess we three are full of surprises."

Dex made a small strangled noise from where he stood, leaning against a wall.

"I guess we are." Sherise said. Her gaze subconsciously wandered down briefly before returning it up with a shake of her head.

"You guys been in Stillwater long?" Johnny asked.

Sherise shook her head again. "Nah. I just got here yesterday. I don't know much about him."

Johnny nodded before asking another question. "You know much about the Vice Kings?"

"They wear yellow."

Johnny swung his legs up on the desk, enjoying himself. "The Vice Kings are named after one guy: Benjamin King. That shit don't happen unless you're a professional or a badass, and in King's case, he's both." His leg vibrated as his phone started to ring.

The caller ID threw him off. It had been almost a year with no word. Anger, regret, a quick twist of butterflies blew through him in a matter of seconds. But he kept a straight face throughout and held a finger at Sherise.

"Hold on, gotta take this." he pressed the button to answer the call, and re-open wounds he just started to heal. "Aisha, what a pleasant fuckin' surprise."

Sherise looked away for a few minutes, not all interested. After all she knows who he was talking to but couldn't help the feeling of hurt build up. This did not go unnoticed by the three males in the room.

"Whoa, slow down-"

There was silence before Johnny started speaking again.

"Okay, that's not slower, that's louder."

There was another silence before Johnny's feet hit the floor.

"Shit, where's she headed? Did you see them?"

Johnny was already about to move to the exit when he hung up and looked at everyone in the room. Dex walked over with a look of concern.

"What's up? That was Aisha?"

"Some muthafucka grabbed her sister right off the street," Johnny growled.

"Shit, man. That's the sixth girl this month. Do we know who's doing this?"

Johnny turned with narrow, angry eyes. "Yeah, the Vice Kings."

"No way, man. Kidnapping ain't King's style."

Johnny snarled at the other Lieutenant. "Maybe that slut Tanya is going behind King's back. Don't know, don't fuckin' care."

A screech of tyres made the four Saints rush outside to see a bright yellow car hurtled past. "There!" Johnny roared. "You two, tail those bicthes and get those girls back."

Sherise seemed to scowled at the barked order, but she bit her lip before taking her partner's hand and ran to a nearby black Elswolf. With a the smell of brunt rubber and the sound of screeching tyres, they took off down the street in the direction of the Vice Kings' car. Johnny watched them go, rubbing a hand across his chin.

Dex walked over to Johnny's side, with a shit eating smirk. "Treat 'em mean, keep'em keen, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up, Dex."


End file.
